The Power Within The Hedgehog
by Crimsonbluerose
Summary: Crimson is being hunted down by Dr. Eggman. She was told that she was the wielder of the power of lightning. The same lightning that Zeus holds. She doesn't know until Sonic and his friends help her. She does everything in her power to protect her new friends, but she doesn't know that she's only putting herself in her own danger by protecting them. Rape, Hurt/Comfort. Sonic X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The two loses

It the woods outside of Mobius there was a house. And in that was a hedgehog who had a destiny. By which she had to find.

"Sissy... sissy wake up." Said a 4 year old hedgehog.

"What is it Ivory?"

"Happy birthday." She yelled.

"Crimson, Ivory time for breakfast." Their mom yelled.

"Coming." They yelled. Ivory was 4 years old. She was a white hedgehog with black hair that went to her neck and green eyes. Crimson was 16 going on 17. She was a white hedgehog with white hair that went halfway to her back and red eyes. When they came downstairs there mom was finishing cooking breakfast. Their mom was a white hedgehog with black hair and light red eyes.

"Morning Ivory, and birthday girl."

"Morning where is dad?" Crimson asked.

"He went to work. He'll be home later."

"Okay. Ivory after breakfast do you want to play outside?" Ivory nodded. After breakfast they both went up stairs and got dress. Ivory came down in a yellow dress with white stockings underneath and black dress shoes. Then Crimson came down in a black tank top with a lightning symbol on it, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Ready to go and play." Crimson coed.

"Yes." Crimson grabbed Ivory's hand and took her outside. They began to toss a ball. They then climb up a nearby tree. They were playing hand games. Then they saw the father. He was a white hedgehog with black hair and dark green eyes.

"Look there's daddy." Crimson pointed.

"I want to say hi." Crimson picked up Ivory and climbed out the tree. She put her on the ground and watched her ran to their father. She then soon followed.

"Daddy." Ivory hugged their dad's leg.

"Hey Ivory. How is my favorite 4 year old?" He asked.

"Good." He look up and saw his older daughter.

"Hello father." Crimson smiled.

"Hey. It's getting dark. We should go inside."

"Okay. Come on Ivory. We'll play tomorrow." Crimson picked up Ivory and followed their father inside.

"Evening dear. How was your day?" The mom said.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered.

"Okay Crimson we have a surprise for you."

"Oh really." Her mom nodded.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told. She then felt something around her neck.

"Okay open." When Crimson did she saw that around her neck was a necklace with a key on it.

"What's with the key?"

"It's a sign that will lead you to your destiny. Now go up stairs with your sister. Your father and I have to talk." Crimson took Emily upstairs.

"What's wrong?" The mom said.

"He's coming."

"Why?"

"He believes that we're keeping the power of lightning contained away from him."

"But that power of lightning disappeared generation ago."

"Yeah, I know but..." He was interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

"Go up stairs and warn the girls." The mom ran up stairs. The father went to the door and opened it.

"Dr. Eggman, what do you want?" A tall fat guy with a red jacket, black pants, and a big mustache walked in.

"Let's talk." Crimson was watching t.v. with Emily in her room, till her mom came in.

"Crimson if anything happens to your father and I go find professor Hawkins and tell him that we sent you."

"Okay, but what's going on?" Her mom was about to say something, but there was a crash downstairs.

"Stay here." Her mom left. Crimson grabbed Ivory and put her on her bed.

"I'll be back." Crimson slowly went downstairs. When she made it downstairs she saw her parents on the ground soak in blood, and a man with two robots.

"Mom, dad." Crimson screamed. Dr. Eggman turn to the stairway.

"You. Where is the power of lightning?" Crimson didn't answer. All she did was ran back upstairs.

"Fine. Eggbots capture that girl!" The eggbots followed. Crimson went to her room and closed the door.

"Sissy. What's wrong?" Ivory asked. Crimson came up to her shushed. Then the door began to bang open. Crimson opened her window. She grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around Ivory. She picked her up and went to the window. Then the door was slammed opened. Crimson jumped out and landed on her feet. Then Dr. Eggman walked out the door.

"Don't just stand there you piece of junk, get her." Crimson began to run in the woods, and the robots were running after her. Crimson tried to lost them but they kept finding her. She then climbed a tree. Ivory was crying.

"Shh. Its okay. Then bad people won't find us. Just go to sleep."

"But..." Crimson shushed Ivory.

"Go to sleep. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Crimson rocked Ivory to sleep. Ivory managed to go to sleep. Crimson saw the two robots that were after them.

"Dr. Eggman won't be pleased by our failure." One of the robots said.

"Dr. Eggman the girl is gone." The other robot said through his communicator.

"You worthless piece of metal. Keep looking she couldn't gotten far. Next time you better bring me some good news." Dr. Eggman yelled. The robots continued looking for her.

"Dr. Eggman. Why did he kill our parents? And what is the power of lightning?" Crimson was trying to stay up, but she fell asleep with Ivory in her arms.

**I hope this was going. I do not own any Sega Characters. Please follow, review, and/or favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The help

Crimson felt someone tapping her shoulder. She woked up and saw Ivory tapping here.

"Morning Ivory."

"Sissy where's mommy and daddy?" Crimson was trying to find the best way to explain it.

"Um... mommy and daddy are in heaven. They are watching us from heaven, and they love us both." Ivory smiled. Crimson did too but realized that the two robots were looking for her. Crimson climbed down the tree with Ivory in her arm. She put her down on the ground and look around.

"Sissy where do we go?" Ivory asked.

"To Mobius." Crimson grabbed her hand and began to walk. Crimson and Ivory been walking for hours. Ivory was complaining that her feet was hurting. Crimson then wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up. Ivory then placed her head on Crimson's shoulder. Crimson continued walking. She then saw one if the robots. Crimson ducked behind a tree. She looked around for the other robot. Ivory looked up and saw the other robot.

"Sissy." Crimson turned around and saw the other robot. The robot saw her and began to run. Both robots began to chase her. Crimson kept running until she ran into a dead in.

"Dr. Eggman. We have found the girl." One of the robots said through the communicator.

"Excellent. Bring her to me alive." Dr. Eggman said. The robots began to close up to them. One of the robots grabbed Crimson and the other one grabbed Ivory and pushed her out the way.

"Ivory!" Crimson then tried to get free. The robot threw her to the rock wall.

"Sissy." Ivory cried. Crimson got up and high kicked the robot, but it grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground. The robot pulled her back. It then punched her in the stomach. Crimson was coughing up blood. Then the robot pinned her down on the ground.

"Sissy. Leave sissy alone." Ivory fust. One of the robots went up to Ivory. It started raised it's arm.

"Ivory move." She didn't. Ivory was to scared to move. The robot was about to hit her, but a blue blur came and moved her on top off the rock wall.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Crimson looked up and saw a blue hedge with blue jeans, a green jacket, and red and white shoes. She then blacked out for a minute.

"Sissy." Ivory called on top of the wall. The blue hedgehog saw a white hedgehog pinned down by one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Sonic grinned and a homing attack (when he turns into a ball) on the robot the pinned down the white hedgehog. He went through the robot. The other robot flew away to Dr. Eggman. Soon a yellow fox with two came down with Ivory. When they got down Ivory ran to Crimson.

"Sissy. Sissy wake up." Crimson opened her eyes slightly and saw Ivory. She smiled. Crimson tried to get up, but she winced in pain.

"Tails were's the X-tornado?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"About two miles away." He answered.

"Okay you take the little one and I'll take her." Tails nodded and grabbed Ivory.

"No... leave me only. Sissy."

"Don't worry we are here to help and you sister." Tails then flew with Ivory. The blue hedgehog pick up Crimson. She hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"I-It's fine. Who are you, exactly?" Crimson asked. The blue hedgehog soon picked her up bridal style and smirked.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." He then ran to the X-tornado. Along the ways Crimson passed out again. When they got to the X-tornado Sonic sat Crimson on his lap (If you seen Sonic X then you'll know why she's sitting on his lap).

"Okay Tails to the workshop." Tail nodded and started the plane. Ivory turned around and looked at her sister.

"Sissy." She sniffed.

"Don't worry everything will be okay. Your sister will be good as new." Sonic said. Ivory then smiled at him. At Dr. Eggman's base.

"Sonic was there. Blast the hedgehog. Always interfering with my plans. We need that girl, she probably knows where the power of lightning is."

"I think I can help." A green hedgehog walked in.

"Scourge. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. Now what about this girl you were talking about." Dr. Eggman handed a picture to Scourge.

"Her name is Crimson. She turned 17 yesterday. She has a little sister name Ivory, and she's 4."

"I'll find her." Scourge took the picture.

"Remember alive." Scourge nodded.

"The hunt is on." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Examination

Crimson was still unconscious on the couch. Tails called everyone there. Ivory was sitting on the floor next to the couch. The doorbell ranged. Tails went to answer the door. Ivory saw several different people walk through the door. She saw a purple cat, a silver hedgehog, and black and red hedgehog, a red echidna, and a pink hedgehog.

"Hey there. What's your name?" The purple cat asked.

"Ivory."

"That's cute. How old are you?"

"Four." Ivory pulled out 4 fingers.

"Why did your parents name you Ivory?" Said the red echidna.

"My eyes color." Ivory answered.

"So what is your sister's eye color?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Red."

"I can't see her in red eyes." The silver hedgehog said.

"What are your names?" Ivory asked.

"Blaze the cat."

"Silver the hedgehog.''

"Knuckle the echidna."

"Shadow the hedgehog."

"Amy the hedgehog." Ivory smiled. She then felt her sister stir.

"Sissy. Sissy. Wake up." Crimson refused to wake up. Ivory pout. She then got on the leg of the couch.

"Ivory I don't think that's a good idea." Blaze told her.

"It's okay. I do this when she won't wake up." Ivory then jumped on Crimson. Crimson sat up and grabbed her stomach.

"Ivory." Crimson growled.

"Hey sissy." Ivory smiled. Crimson then looked up and saw new faces. Ivory saw the expression on Crimson's face.

"Sissy this is Blaze the cat, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Amy the hedgehog, and Scary face the hedgehog." Everyone laughed.

"It's Shadow."

"Well your face is scary." Ivory said. Shadow growled.

"Come on Shadow. You know she only 4." Blaze said.

"Whatever."

"Wow your eyes are red. What did your parents name you?" Amy asked.

"Crimson." She answered.

"Crimson the hedgehog." Knuckles said. Crimson then fiddled with her necklace. Then Sonic and Tails came in. "Hey everyone." Sonic greeted.

"Sonikku!" Amy ran towards Sonic, but he moved.

"Hello Ivory."

"Hey. My sissy is awake." Sonic looked at her. She was messing with her necklace.

"Ivory why don't you go to the other room and watch t.v." Ivory looked at Crimson, and she nodded. After Ivory left everyone stared at Crimson.

"Now do you want to tell us why Egghead was after you?" Sonic asked. Crimson gave a puzzled look.

"Egghead?"

"Yeah. Well his real name is Dr. Eggman, but we call him Egghead." Crimson then stopped fiddling with her necklace.

"We live outside of the city. It was birthday, and me and Ivory had a normal day playing outside. Our father came home and told us to come in. My mom gave this as a gift. Me and Ivory went up stairs. Then a few minutes later our mom told me to find professor Hawkins and tell him that they sent me. We heard a crash sound downstairs. Our mom told us to stay up stairs, but I didn't listen. I went downstairs and..." Crimson stopped.

"And what?" Knuckles asked. Everyone saw a a tear fell from her eye.

"And then I saw our parents laying on the ground died. Dr. Eggman saw me and asked about the power of lightning. I ran. He sent two of his robots after me. I grabbed Ivory and ran away from them." Crimson wiped her face.

"Sorry for your Loses." Silver said.

"Yeah, but I want to find professor Hawkins so he can tell me about the power of lightning."

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious about that myself. I do a followed up on him." Tails said.

"Thank you."

"Crimson I bought you and your sister some clothes. I don't know if they'll fit you, but it's better than nothing." Amy handed her a bag full of clothes.

"Thank you." Crimson left to find her sister and took her upstairs.

"Do you think Egghead will give up?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Once he has a plan he always have to go through it." Sonic answered.

"Well after we find this professor Hawkins we'll stop Eggman." Tails said.

"Well me and Amy are going to take them shopping and around town. Do you guys want to come?" Blazed asked. Everyone stormed out except for Shadow and Sonic.

" Well I have nothing to do." Sonic said. Everyone looked at Shadow.

"I guess I will then." Ivory hopped downstairs into the room and sat on the couch. She was wearing a red dress with black stockings, and black dress shoes.

"Where is your sister?" Sonic asked.

"She's getting dress. She always helps me get dress." It wasn't long till Crimson came downstairs. Everyone eyed her. She had on a black mini skirt with white tank top, a black jean jacket, and black boots.

"Thank you for the clothes, but I don't think this don't fit my taste." Crimson said.

"Don't worry. We're going to the mall. Yeah." Amy and Blaze cheered.

"Yeah." Sonic and Shadow faked cheered. Crimson picked up Ivory and followed everyone else out to the car. Blaze had a silver Suv. Blaze and Amy sat in the front, and Shadow, Silver, and Crimson where seating in the back. Ivory was seating on Crimson's lap. All the way in the car they where playing hand games. Everyone saw that and smiled. When they got inside the mall they went to a clothing store. Sonic and Shadow sat outside of the store. Ivory was looking for dresses, and Blaze helped her. Amy was helping Crimson.

"Crimson what size do you wear?"

"An 8 I believe." Amy started to look for size 8 pants. Crimson was looking for shirts, and some pajamas for Ivory. Amy found several pants, and some skirts.

"Crimson do these look nice." Crimson looked at them and nodded.

"Why won't you smiled?" She asked.

"What?"

"You nevered smiled, but if you do it's always be fake. Can you at least pretend that your happy." Crimson put the clothes on the rack and walked out of the store.

"Crimson. Where you going?" She didn't answered. Sonic and Shadow saw Crimson walking out the story.

"I guess I'll get her." Sonic began to follow her. Crimson made it to a fountain that was in the center of the mall. She sat down near in. She looked in the water. She saw a green blur image. When she looked up she saw a green hedgehog with a black jacket, black shirt, black pants, black shoe, and red shades on the other side of the fountain. He had a big smirk on his face. Crimson then felt someone grabbed her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Sonic.

"Hey you ran off. Did Amy said something rude?" He asked. Crimson turned her head at the fountain, and the green hedgehog was gone.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. I thought I saw someone." Sonic looked around. Then he sat down next to Crimson.

"Sorry for anything that Amy might say or do."

"It's fine. I can't pretend to be happy. Our parents are dead. A mad man is after me. How can I be happy? I only smile because I don't want Ivory to worry." Crimson rested herself on her knees. Sonic rubbed her back.

"It's okay. You'll find that Mobius is a great places." Crimson looked at him.

"Why did you help us?"

"I'm the hero. I don't watch innocent people get hurt."

"Your nice."

"No just cocky." Crimson laughed.

"I finally got a laugh out of you. We might want to get back to the others." Sonic suggested. Crimson got up and followed Sonic. As they walked back they where being followed. When they got back to the clothing store everyone was outside.

"Sissy!" Ivory hugged Crimson's leg. "Are you okay? You looked mad?"

"I'm fine." Amy walked up to them.

"Crimson... I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's alright. I need to be glab that I didn't lose everything ." Crimson hugged Ivory.

"Sissy... your squeezing... me!"

"Because I love." Sonic chuckled.

"Why don't we look around some more?" Blazed asked.

"Sure why not." They all walked around the mall. Ivory pulled Crimson in several stores. Everyone would laugh, but Shadow kept looking around the mall.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic whispered.

"Where being followed." They began to look around. Crimson was in Claire's with Ivory. Ivory was giving her a making her try on hats, and sunglasses. Blaze and Amy joined in on the fun. They realized that Sonic and Shadow was outside. They all went out if the store.

"Where they go?" Crimson asked.

"I don't know." Blazed answered. Ivory saw a stage.

"Sissy. Can you sing a song for us?" She pointed at the stage. Crimson gave an "I don't know" face. She looked at Ivory and saw that she did her adorable puppy face. She sighed.

"I'm too soft. Can you watch Ivory real quick?" She looked at Amy.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Crimson ran up to the stage. She went up there and saw several CD's up there. Once she found a CD she put it in the CD player, and pressed play.

(Battlefield sung by: Jordin Sparks)

Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here.

One minute it's love And suddenly it's like a battle-field

Sonic and Shadow music form the otherside of the mall. They where curious and decided to check it out.

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

Why does love always feel like...

Can't swallow our pride,

Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Sonic and Shadow saw a group of people surrounding a stage, that Crimson was singing on.

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again.

I don't wanna fall for it now I never meant to start a war.

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor. I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright.

Cause baby we don't have to fight And I don't want this love to feel like...

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield, Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor. I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like...

Why does love always feel like...

A battlefield, a battlefield...

I never meant

To start a war

Don't even know

What we're fighting for

I never meant

To start a war

Don't even know

What we're fighting for

Everyone cheered. Crimson walked down the stage, and went to the others. Ivory ran up to her.

"Sissy that was great." Crimson smiled and picked her up.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing." Amy said.

"Yeah. Look there the guys." Crimson pointed.

"Hey, where have you two been? Blazed asked.

"Around." Shadow answered.

"Crimson?" Sonic called.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen anyone that looked out of the ordinary."

"Not really. There was a green hedgehog that smiled at me, but its nothing serious." Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"No. Its nothing." Sonic answered. Ivory pulled on her jacket.

"Sissy. I want to play outside."

"There's a playground not to far from here. We can go if you want." Blazed asked.

"Yes, please." They all went to the car. Blazed drove all of them to the park. When they got there Ivory ran to the swings.

"I'm going to make sure the she doesn't hurt herself." Crimson followed Ivory.

"Now can we tell them?" Shadow said to Sonic. The girls looked at each other. "Tell us what?" Amy asked.

"We think that Eggman hired Scourge to find Crimson?" Sonic answered.

"Why is she that important? What is the power of lightning anyway?" Blaze asked.

"Tails is looking into that." Sonic looked at Crimson.

"I don't think she knows anything. She's looks like a ordinary hedgehog."

"Yeah, but she has white hair. It's rare for anyone to have white hair." Shadow said.

"True."

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"We make sure that Scourge doesn't get near or take Crimson. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. Amy looked towards the playground.

"Where's Crimson and Ivory?" Everyone looked around the playground and looked for them. They where calling there names. Sonic came by a big oak tree.

"Crimson... Ivory." He called.

"Up here." Sonic looked up and saw Crimson and Ivory in the trees.

"How did you get up there?"

"We climbed up here." Sonic sighed.

'What a strange hedgehog.' He thought. "Well come on we're about to leave."

"Okay can you catch?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay catch." Crimson tossed Ivory towards Sonic. He did caught her and placed her down on the ground. Crimson slowly made her way down the tree. She all most made it down, until a branched snapped. Crimson started to fall. Sonic then jumped up and caught her.

"Thank you." Sonic strugged.

"No problem." Crimson grabbed Ivory and they went to the car. Crimson apologizes to everyone for running off. They all got into the car and Blaze drove them to Tails workshop.

"So Crimson what are you doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I was planing on going to the library." Everyone looked at her.

"Why?"

"I think the power of lightning has something to do with gobs in Greek mythology."

"What made you think that?" Sonic asked.

"Our mom use to tell us stories about the lightning of Zeus. I'm just connecting the dots."

"Well maybe afterward we can hang out."

"Thats cool with me." Blaze stopped the car and dropped off Crimson, Ivory, and Sonic. They grabbed to clothes in the trunk and went inside.

"Tails we're back." Sonic yelled. Crimson went upstairs with Ivory.

"Okay which room is yours?"

"That one." She pointed at one of the room. They went in. Ivory's room had a queen sized bed, two dressers, a window, and a bathroom.

"Lets get you in the shower, then to bed."

"Okay." Ivory went to the bathroom, and Crimson followed. Crimson turned on the warm, until it filled up with warm water. Ivory took off her clothes and got in.

"You wash yourself and I'll put your clothes away." Ivory went back playing with her rubber ducky. Crimson went to the room and put Ivory's clothes away. After that Crimson grabbed Ivory's night clothes and went back into the bathroom. Ivory was still playing with the rubber ducky. Crimson finished washing up Ivory. She then dried her off and put on her pick pock a dotted night clothes.

"Time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Ivory yawned.

"Just go to sleep." Crimson tucked her in. After Ivory went to sleep Crimson took a shower. Crimson came out with a dark purple pajamas pants, and a light purple tank top. Crimson got into the bed as Ivory and rubbed her head softly. Soon after Crimson fell asleep. Sonic was starting to look for them. He went upstairs looking through the rooms. He found them on the bed sleeping in one of the rooms. He quietly picked up Crimson and took her out of the room. Sonic took Crimson to a room that was next door to his. He kicked open and place Crimson on the bed. He tucked her in. He looked at face. Sonic slowly glided his hand on her face. Crimson turned her head the other way.

"A strange hedgehog indeed." Sonic whispered and left the room.

**Hope that was good. I do not own any Sega character's or the song Battlefield sung by: Jordin Sparks. Please review, follow, and/or favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The first battle

Crimson woked up with someone calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Sonic.

"Glab that your awake. Your sister is downstairs waiting on you. I grabbed your clothes from her room. I'll take you to the library later." Sonic left. Crimson slowly sat herself up and looked around the room. It looked just liked Ivory's room. Crimson got out of bed and went to her bag full of clothes. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a red tank top, and black boots. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that she put on her clothes. She went downstairs. Ivory was sitting down watching T.V. with a orange rabbit that had on a dark orange dress.

"Morning sissy. This is Cream. She's nice." The rabbit turn around and got up.

"Hello I'm Cream. Sonic told me to come here and watch her while you and him go out today."

"Sonic didn't tell me about this." Crimson turned around saw Sonic. He had on gray jeans and a blue shirt.

"Cream is a good person. She'll watch over and take care of Ivory. I promise." Crimson looked at Cream.

"Okay. Just don't let her out of site." Cream nodded. Sonic grabbed her hand and dragged her out the house. He picked her and ran to the library. When they got there Crimson went to a computer. She began to look up the power of lightning. There was nothing about it. She then looked up Professor Hawkins. Then one link came up. She clicked on it. A old news article pulled.

"Professor Hawkins was studying about the great power of lightning. He said that it had to involve with the Greek god of Zeus. Zeus gave part of his power to a family that he could trust. Generation's past and the power disappeared. The wielder of the power was unique in every way. The wielder is recognized by there kind heart for other."

'This article was created 20 years ago.' Crimson thought.

It said his laboratory was abandoned in downtown Mobius. Crimson wrote down the address. Sonic came up behind her. He bent down towards her ear.

"Are you finished? We still have to meet the other's."

"Almost." She wrote down the address.

"Okay. I'm finished." Sonic and Crimson walked out the library.

"Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" Sonic asked.

"Sort of. I know that the power was originally from Zeus." Crimson took the address and put it in her back pocket. Sonic then picked her up, and ran to a club.

"What is this place?" Crimson asked.

"Rouge's palaces. It's a good friends of Knuckles." They walked in and saw everyone.

"Great. You guys made it." Blaze said. Then a white bat walked up towards them.

"Hello Everyone... Knuckles."

"Rouge." There was real tension between them. Rouge ignored Knuckles and saw Crimson.

"I see we have a new face." Everyone looked at Crimson.

"Rouge this is Crimson. Crimson this is Rouge."Sonic introduced.

"Hello."

"Hello. I heard about your problem. If anything happens you can always come here."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"I also heard that you can sing." Crimson blushed.

"You can sing?" Silver asked.

"Yes I can. It's been years since I sung in front of large group. Yesterday my sister asked me to sing on stage in the mall, and so I did."

"Well would you mind singing a song for us, please?" Rouge asked. Crimson sighed.

"Why not."

"Perfect. Lets go." Rouge dragged Crimson towards the stage. She pushed Crimson on the stage. Crimson walked up to the DJ. She whispered something in his ear. Crimson then grabbed the mic.

"Hello everyone I'm Crimson the hedgehog and I will sing a song for you this evening." She gave her cue to the DJ, and her started the song.

(In the middle on the night sung by: within temptation)

I've been walking this road of desire,

I've been begging for blood on the wall.

I don't care if I'm playing with fire,

I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.

I have known all along.

So much more going on, no denying, But I know I'm not standing alone

You've been playing my mind through my wishes.

You can feel that we're haunting the truth.

Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control.

In the middle of the night, I don't understand what's going on, It's a world gone astray.

In the middle of the night, I can't let it out.

Someone keeps searching And shatters your life It will never be in vain

In the middle of the night

No more tears, No, 'cause nothing else matters I've been closing my eyes for too long.

Only vengeance will make me feel better.

There's no rest till I know that it's done.

You've been playing my mind through my wishes

You can feel that we're haunting the truth

Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control

In the middle of the night, I don't understand what's going on, It's a world gone astray.

In the middle of the night, I can't let it out.

Someone keeps searching And shatters your life It will never be in vain

In the middle of the night

In the middle of the night In the middle of the night

In the middle of the night, I don't understand what's going on It's a world gone astray.

In the middle of the night, I can't let it out.

Someone keeps searching And shatters your life It will never be afraid

In the middle of the night.

Everyone cheered. Crimson walked off the stage. She went back to her friends, but before she did had a massive headache.

"Its your destiny. Follow your destiny." A voice told her.

'What destiny?'

"Yo Crimson over here." Sonic yelled. Crimson contuined to walk towards them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It was just a headache."

"Crimson do you ever sing love song?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, but not often."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Silver asked.

"No. I always think that I want one, but I think about how it effects me and the time I spend with my family." Rouge had an idea.

"Crimson can you come to the back with me?"

"Okay." She followed Rouge to the back.

"What is it?"

"I want you to put this on." Rouge pulled out a dress.

"Why? I hate dresses." Crimson complained.

"Trust me. Just put it on." Rouge left. Crimson sighed. Rouge came out and went with to the group.

"Where's Crimson?" Amy asked.

"Oh. She'll be out in a minute." Rouge had a smile on the face.

"What did you do Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing bad. Trust me." And she was right. A few minutes later Crimson came out. She slowly made it back towards the other.

"Rouge!" The group turned around and saw Crimson in a glittering red dress that had a slit from her mid tight, and red strapped high heel shoes. Sonic couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Crimson. You finally came out. You look nice."

Crimson rolled her eyes and walked out the front door.

"Where she going?" Knuckles asked.

"I guess she really mean it when she said doesn't like dresses." Rouge said.

"So why did you tell her to put that on then?" Knuckles asked.

"She needs a man. So I'm helping her."

"I think she wouldn't appreciate for you to be in her love life." Sonic said.

"Yeah. She has a little sister that she loves a lot." Amy said.

"Well when her sisters grows up she won't need Crimson anymore."

"Enough. I'm going to find her. Egghead is still looking for her." Sonic began to walk towards the door. Crimson was outside getting hit on by every guy. She was brutally turning them down. Then one particular hedgehog came up to her.

"Hey sugar. Why don't you hang with me for awhile."

"Go drop dead."

"Aww. You don't remember me?" He asked.

"No and I refuse to!" Crimson was about to go in, but the hedgehog mugged her in a alleyway. Crimson bit his hand. Then kicked him in the face.

"What do you want from me?" Crimson groweled. Tbe hedgehog spit out blood.

"I was spent by Dr. Eggman to retreive you. Now come here and we can go."

"How about no." She tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it. Then he took his other arm and wrapped it around her neck holding her againist him.

"Let me go." Crimson yelled.

"No. Know lets go, before I get ideas with you in this dress." He started to drag Crimson to his motorcycle. She kept thrashing around.

"Help... Sonic." The green hedgehog covered her mouth.

"Shut up. I don't want that pathetic hedgehog ruining everything."

"Well this hedgehog isn't pathetic." A voice said at the enterance of the allyway. It was Sonic. Crimson bit his hand. When the hedgehog loosed his grip Crimson punched him in the face. The green hedgehog landed on the ground. Crimson slowly made her to Sonic. But then Sonic saw the green hedgehog getting up and charging behind her.

"Crimson duck." Crimson did. Sonic ran up a kicked the green hedgehod.

"Leave her only Scourge."

"No can do. Eggman wants her... and I want her." Sonic raised a brow.

"Why do you want her?" Scourge smiled.

"A beautiful hedgehog like her needs to be tainted, and I want to taint her."

"Your sick!" Crimson yelled. Scourge ran up to Sonic and punched him. Sonic landed on the ground. Scourge began to kick Sonic. Crimson ran up to him and pushed Scourge to the wall. Scrouge turned around and grabbed her hair. He then pushed Crimson on the wall.

"Sonic... why help her? She's just a average hedgehog." Sonic got up and walked up to him. Scourge pulled out a knife.

"You don't want to do that." Sonic stopped walking towards them. Scourge took the knife and slit a cut on the right side of Crimson cheek. She didn't screamed in pain.

"Sonic... do you love her?" Scourge asked.

"No. Where just friends."

"Since when?" Crimson whispered.

"Then you won't mind me taking her for a ride." Crimson head butt his head. Scrouge held his nose. Sonic then kicked him in the stomach. Sonic grabbed Crimsons and pulled her back.

"I will get her, and make her tainted. After Eggman gets his information." Scourge got on his bike and drove straight towards them. Sonic grabbed Crimson and pushed her to the wall and waited the Scourge was gone.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. If I was wearing something more comfortable, I would have kicked his ass." Sonic chuckled. He then saw the cut on her face.

"Lets go home."

"But what about the others?"

"They will be fine. I just want to make sure that your alright first." He picked her up bridal style and ran to Tails workshop. Crimson was looking at Sonic the whole time. Sonic realized it and glanced at her back. She would blush and look away. When they made home Cream told them that Ivory was already in bed. Sonic and Crimson thanked her, and she left. Crimson to her room and cleaned herself up. After she finished Sonic came in.

"Hey let me see that cheek." Crimson sat on her bed and let Sonic see her right cheek. Sonic put her peroxide on it. She didn't show any signs of the pain during it or when she got the cut.

"You really know how to hold your tongue." Crimson didn't answer. Sonic the put a bandage on it.

"Why did you say "since when" when I told him that we where friends?"

"I'm a stranger to you. You found me two days ago being attacked by two robots. You barely know me, and I barely you. How can you be friends with a stranger."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I'm friends to those in need." Crimson rolled her eyes. She then remebered the abandon labatory's address was in her pants pocket, which was and Rouge's place.

"I forgot to get my clothes. The address is in my pants pocket."

"Don't worry I'll asked Rouge to bring it." Crimson flopped on her bed. Sonic then was staring at her.

"I see why Scourge wants you." Crimson sat up.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Crimson blushed. Sonic saw that she was blushing.

"Sonic I'm not in this mood to play these games. I just want to find out why I'm being hunted. Before you, Ivory, or anyone else get hurt."

"Why are so distance? I'm mean you don't have a boyfriend. You don't have any friends. All you have is your sister. Why is that?"

"My sister is the only thing that keeps me going. If anything happens her I'll probably kill myself. I don't have a boyfriend because I never needed one in the past so why have one now. I never have friends because I couldn't related to nobody. I'm fine the way I am." Crimson yelled. She laided down and turned away from Sonic. He sighed.

"Crimson having a boyfriend and friends... helps you get through tough times, such as this. Please just give me and my friends a chances of being friends." Crimson looked at Sonic. He was being serious. Crimson actually felt something for the hedgehog.

"Fine." Sonic smiled.

"Who knows you might have a crush on one one the guys."

"Yeah right." Sonic then leaned in to see her face.

"What?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Then back up please." Sonic did back up.

"Thank you." Crimson was trying to sleep, but Sonic didn't leave.

"Your not going to leave."

"No Scourge is now looking for you, and knowing him you might be even more danger than ever."

"Why me?"

"I don't know. But as a friend I will protect you." Crimson then sat up looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"You are literally the first friend I ever had."

"Should I be honored."

"If you want." Crimson yawned. Sonic smiled.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow we'll get your clothes and we will show you around. Okay?" Crimson didn't reply. She was already asleep. Sonic laided her on her side. He laided on the foot on the bed watching Crimson.

'How can I love her already?' Sonic told himself to asleep. At Eggmans base in one of the secret room.

"Cr-Crimson." Scourge was stroking his member and looking at the picture of Crimson. He went faster and faster until he released himself. After he cleaned himself up he looked at the picture and smiled.

"I will taint you." He chuckled.

**He's up to no good. I do not own any Sega characters or the song In the middle on the night sung by: within temptation. Please review, follow, and/or favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Knowing the power

Crimson felt something near her feet. She saw Sonic on the foot of the bed. She crawled towards him.

"Sonic... Sonic wake up." Sonic moaned. Then Crimson had a big grin on her. She got off the bed and went to Tails.

"Hey Tails. Do you have Amy's number?" A hour later Amy brust in the house, and up to Crimson's room. She saw Sonic and jumped him.

"Sonikku!" Amy was choking Sonic.

"Okay Amy I'm awake. Amy I'm awake." Amy let go, and Sonic rubbed his neck.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"Crimson told me that you want to see me." Sonic then growled. He got up and started to looked for Crimson. He looked through the house and she wasn't there. He then went outside and saw Crimson and Ivory on a tree. He walked up to them. When he got closer he saw Crimson asleep. He climbed up the tree and saw Ivory playing with the necklace around Crimson's.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey. I need to talk to Crimson only for a minute."

"Okay, but can you help me down?" Sonic picked up Ivory and took Ivory to the front door. She went in and Sonic went back to the tree. He climbed it and saw Crimson still asleep. She was wearing a blue skirt, a light blue tank top, and a black jacket. He started to mess with her. Crimson swat her hand. Sonic got closer to her.

"Crimson... this is your future calling you. Today you will kiss Sonic the hedgehog and tell him..." Crimson eyes flashed open.

"How much I despise him?" She finished.

"No. How much you love him." Crimson slightly tilted her head to the left.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"N-No." Sonic answered. Crimson then rubbed her eyes.

"How was your wake up call?" Sonic then remembered what he came there for.

"No. Why do you call Amy?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Sonic sighed.

"I'm going to get ready then we can go." Crimson nodded.

"I'll be back." Sonic climbed down and went inside. Crimson watched the view. She then saw a light appeared in front on her. When the light died down she saw Shadow in front of her. Crimson jumped back and hit her head on the tree.

"Sorry." Shadow apologized.

"No. Its fine." Crimson continued to rub the back of her head.

"Why are you here?"

"Faker called the gang and told us to come over."

"Faker... you mean Sonic."

"Who else?" Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Well do you know what this about?"

"He said that we're all going to have a friends day."

"Does he always act to cocky?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, but he's being real protective towards you." Crimson blushed.

"It must be a pain to be a white hedgehog. With all the blushing and everything."

"It is." She sighed. They then saw Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge. Shadow and Crimson climbed out of the tree. Everyone waved at them.

"Hey guys." Crimson said.

"Hey Crimson. Ready to have a friends day?" Blaze asked. Crimson nodded.

"Have you see Amy?" Crimson tried to hold a laugh.

"Yeah. She's inside. Lets go in." They all walked in. Ivory was sitting on the floor watching t.v. and Amy was sitting in the couch.

"Ivory. How many times do I have to tell you not to sit in front of the t.v."

"Sowwy." Ivory ran up to Crimson. She hunged her leg. Ivory saw the others behind her.

"Hey Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, scary face, and bat lady." Shadow growled. Ivory hid behind Crimson.

"Ivory the bat lady's name is Rouge." Crimson said.

"Hello miss Rouge."

"Hey sweetie. She's so cute. How old is she?" Rouge asked.

"She's 4." Ivory was looking at Shadow. Crimson saw that Ivory was still scared. She picked her up.

"Ivory scary face's real name is Shadow."

"But sissy, he's scary." Everyone laughed.

"It's okay. Why don't you watch t.v. for awhile."

"Okay." Crimson put Ivory down and watched her run to the t.v.

"You need to tell her that I'm not that scary." Shadow said.

"Shadow when I saw you I thought you were scary when I saw you too." Everyone laughed. Crimson then had another headache.

'Your destiny is set Crimson. Now follow it.'

"Crimson, Crimson are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Just light headed. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay. Well be down here." Crimson went up stairs to the public bathroom. She splashed water on her face. She dried her face and looked in the mirror.

'What destiny? Who is talking in my head?' Crimson was not focussed. She felt someone tap her shoulder. Crimson turned around and saw Sonic. He had on blue jeans, a red shirt, and black shoes.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let me just get Ivory." They both walked downstairs. Crimson grabbed Ivory. They gang the went in two separate cars. Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic rode with Silver. And Crimson, Ivory, Blaze, and Amy rode with Rouge. In the girls car Crimson was playing with Ivory.

"So Crimson do you think the guys are cute?" Blaze asked.

"Well yeah."

"Which one?"

"I can't really pick. They all are cute."

"Well do you have an interest in one of them?" Amy asked.

"No."

"That's sad." Rouge said, and they all started to laugh. In the guys car they were all in space.

"Sonic what do you think Crimson?" Knuckles asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you, in yours eyes, think of Crimson?"

"Well I think she's an extraordinary hedgehog. What about you guys?" Sonic asked

"Well I see her as a mother than a teenager." Silver knowledge.

"Yeah. She must been through a lot, to be so protective of her sister."

"She's not the only one who's being protective." Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Where are going with this Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not stupid. You have feelings for her. You might denied it, but I can see it." Sonic turn towards the window.

"Whatever." The guys started to laugh. They arrived at the mall. They parked the cars next to each. They all got out and went in.

"Sissy can I ride on your back?" Crimson nodded. She got down and Ivory climbed on her back.

"What do you guys want to do?" Crimson asked.

"Lets walked around first till we see something." Blaze suggested. They all walk. The girls were having one conversation and the boys were having the other.

"Oh look at this dress." Rouge said. All the girls looked at the window except for Crimson. Crimson continued walking.

"Crimson where you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm not interested it dresses."

"Then what you interested in?" Silver asked.

"Singing."

"Yeah Sissy been practicing. Are you going to sing a song today?" Ivory asked.

"If you want me to." Ivory nodded. Crimson placed Ivory down and ran to the stage. Crimson looked through the CD's selection. She put on in and pressed start.

(What hurts the most sung by: Cascada)

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in awhile even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay,

but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing,

what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

People were starting to surround the stage.

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry Every once in awhile even though goin on with you gone still upsets me

There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

What hurts the most, was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

Never knowing, what could have been And not seein that lovin you Is what I was tryin to do

The announces cheered. Crimson walked off the stage. Ivory ran up to Crimson.

"Sissy that was great."

"Thank you." Crimson then walk towards the gang. They continuing walking the girls saw a clothing store. They all decided to go in. The girls were on one side and the boys on the the other side.

"Ivory come here." Crimson ordered. Ivory walked towards her. Crimson held a green dress in front of her.

"Isn't this pretty." Ivory shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Green is ugly." Crimson laughed. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge was looking at dresses.

"Do you think Sonic like Crimson?" Rouge asked.

"As a friend yeah." Amy asked.

"No more as a friend."

"He wouldn't dare. He loves me."

"Well Amy I'm going to rain in you paraded. He doesn't like you that." Blaze said.

"Whatever." Amy continued looking through the dresses. On the boy side Sonic was being annoyed by Silver and Knuckles.

"You're in love with Crimson, you're in love with Crimson." They repeated.

"Shut up." Sonic yelled.

"Why? Are are you or are you not?" Shadow asked.

"I am, so what." Knuckles and Silver continued to mess with Sonic. Rouge found a dress that was perfect for Crimson.

"Crimson can you come here for a minute." Crimson slowly made it towards Rouge.

"Yes."

"Does this look nice?"

"The color is nice, but the dress design is to much. "

"Can you try it on?"

"Why? Are you trying to make me get to boys attention?" Rouge smiled.

"No way. If I want to get the boy attention then I would have."

"Come on." Crimson shook her head.

"Sissy. You'll look pretty. Please?" Ivory begged.

"My own family is against me... fine." Crimson took the dress to the fitting room. Rouge and Ivory cheered.

"Blaze can you tell the boys to come to the fitting room." Rouge asked.

"Yeah." Blaze went to get the boys and the others went to the fitting room.

"Hey Rouge wants y'all to come to the fitting room."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"If you want to know then come on." The boys followed Blaze to the fitting room.

"Are you done sissy?"

"Almost Ivory." Blaze and the boys made it to the fitting room.

"What is this for Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"You'll see." A few minutes later Crimson came out in a glittering silver dress that had V cut in the back. Sonic eyes widen.

"Are you happy now Rouge?"

"Yep." Crimson then went back into the dressing room and changed back. Crimson came back in her ordinary clothes.

"Sissy. Are you okay?" Ivory asked. Everyone looked at her.

'Your destiny. Your the wielder of the power of lightning. Protect it or the people you love will die.'

"Sissy?" Crimson took one step, before she fell to the ground.

"Crimson!" Everyone surrounded her.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. She seem find earlier." Rouge.

"Tails might know something." Blaze knowledge.

"Maybe. Shadow can you use chaos control and get Crimson back to Tails workshop." Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Shadow picked up Crimson.

"Chaos control." They both were gone.

"We need to go." Silver said.

"What happened to sissy?" Ivory cried.

"We don't know." Sonic picked up Ivory. They all began to leave.

"Tails... Tails where the hell are you?" Shadow yelled.

"I'm coming. What's the problem?"

"Crimson passed out at the mall, and we thought that you might know what wrong."

"Come on. I think I might know, but she needs to wake up first." Tails lead Shadow to Crimson's room. Shadow laid her down on her bed.

"Where are the others?" Tails asked.

"There coming." Then the doorbell ranged. Shadow opened it. It was the others.

"Where's Crimson." Sonic yelled.

"Calm down faker. She's upstairs in her room." Tails soon came in the room.

"Is everyone else behind you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I think I know what's wrong with Crimson." They all sat on the couch.

"Crimson's family was the protectors of the power of lightning. The God Zeus gave some of his power to the family. They power would be within the wielder. They had to guard it, so no one would use it for destruction. Professor Hawkins said that it just appeared generation's ago, but it we'll appeared one day. To know who the wielder is that person must have a kind heart for other's, all the tendency to look different in the family. Ivory does any of our parents have white hair?" Ivory shook her head. "I think Crimson is the wielder of the power of lightning."

"So Egghead is really after Crimson, but why does he want the power so bad." Blaze asked.

"It caused destruction." Tails answered. They all heard thumping noise coming from the stairs. Crismon was walking downstairs. She had her hand on her head. Ivory ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"Hey Crimson. Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"That question is getting old, but yeah."

"What happen exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Well something or someone in my head keeps say 'it's your destiny', or 'follow your destiny'. Before I passed out it said 'your the wielder of the power of lightning. Protect it or the people you love will die." Tails then told Crimson about her being the wielder. Crimson didn't want to believe, but she had to. Crimson was sitting on the couch with Ivory on her lap.

"But why did the power came back?" Crimson asked.

"Maybe it was time for it to be use." Tails answered.

"Even Egghead gets me there is no way he can't use it. I don't even know how to use it myself."

"She's got a point." Amy said.

"Well we still have to make sure that Scourge or Eggman gets you." Sonic patted her head.

"Stop it. I'm not no dog." The Amy grabbed a fake pair of dog ears and put them on Crimson's head.

"Now you are." Everyone laughed, including Crimson. Ivory then yawned.

"Well I'm going to take Ivory to bed, but I want to make it up for what happened today. So with Tails permission I want to hold a slumber party here tomorrow."

"It's okay with me." Tails said. Everyone cheered. All said there goodbyes and left. Crimson took Ivory to bed. She kissed her goodnight and went to her room. Along the way she saw Sonic.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Again the question is so overrated. I'm fine, just trying to understand my destiny."

"Okay."

"Why are you being over protective towards me?" Crimson asked. Sonic didn't have a answer.

"It's... an reaction."

"A reaction?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm protective to my sister, and the reason that I do that is because I love her. Now do you want to answer that question again, but right." Crimson grinned. Sonic blushed.

"No."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night." Crimson went to her room. Sonic was still in the hallway.

'I can't tell her that I love her... not yet anyway.' Sonic then went to his room. Outside the house Scourge was watching Crimson going to sleep from the window.

"Just a matter of time till you'll endanger your friends!" Scourge laughed before riding back to Eggman's base.

**I hope this was good. I do not own any Sega Character's or the song** **What hurts the most sung by: Cascada. Please review, follow, and/or favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Let's party

"Ivory..." Crimson yelled. Ivory was standing in the dark only. Crimson ran towards her, but wasn't getting closer. Then Scourge was right behind Ivory. He wrapped his hand around her neck.

"No... please." Scourge smiled. He then snapped Ivory's neck.

"No!" Crimson eyes flashed open. She hopped out of bed and ran to Ivory's room. When she got there Ivory was still asleep. Crimson walked closer to her. She got on her knees and started to cry.

"Thank god it was only a dream... but it felt... real." Crimson whispered. Crimson went back to her room and got dress. She had on black jeans, a light green shirts, and black shoes. She walked out the room and was facing Sonic. He was wearing blue jeans, dark green shirt, and red and white shoes.

"Morning... where you crying?" He asked.

"Um... yeah." She wiped her face.

"Was it a nightmare?" Crimson nodded.

"About Ivory?" She nodded again. Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"But it felt so real." She whispered.

"Again it's okay. Get Ivory ready and we will go to the store."

"Okay." Crimson went to Ivory's room. She picked Ivory some clothes. She then went up to her and got her dress. She was wearing a light orange dress with matching shoes. Ivory was still asleep. Crimson chuckled. Crimson picked Ivory up and placed head on her shoulder. Crimson walked downstairs. Sonic was sitting on the couch wait for them.

"Okay we're ready."

"She still asleep." Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Crimson kissed her forehead. They walked out the door. Sonic had a blue car parked in front. Crimson buckled up Ivory. She then got in the front seat with Sonic. Sonic began to drive.

"Your going to be a mother."

"Thanks but I don't think I ready for kids."

"Yeah right. You take care of your sister so well."

"Yeah, but I have to. We only have each other." Sonic nodded. Ivory was starting to wake up.

"Morning sleepyhead." Crimson said.

"Morning sissy. Where are we going?"

"To the store. Where going to get some food for the slumber party tonight."

"Can I stay for it?"

"Of course." Ivory cheered. They made it the grocery store. Crimson helped Ivory out the back seat. When they got in Crimson put Ivory in the chair buggy. They Sonic and Crimson walked.

"Okay you get the snacks, and I get the drinks." Sonic said. Crimson nodded and went towards the snacks isles.

"Okay. Ivory what snack should we get?"

"Lots of chips." Crimson chuckled. Crimson grabbed some chips, cookies, and candy. After they got the snacks they looked for Sonic.

"Ivory do you see Sonic?"

"Not yet." They continued to look for him. They soon came to the drink aisle. Sonic was standing there deciding on what drink to choose.

"Sonic." Sonic turned his head and saw Crimson and Ivory.

"Hey sorry it's taking me so long. I don't know which soda to choose."

"What are the two choose?" Crimson walked towards him.

"Grape and orange."

"Wow that is hard."

"Man. I'll just get both." Crimson laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing that is important." Sonic dropped it and they went to the cashier. Sonic was taking the food out of the cart and Crimson was playing with Ivory. The cashier was looking at all three of them.

"You two have a beautiful child?" Crimson and Sonic looked at each other and back to cashier.

"Um sorry ma'am but she my sister, and he's my friend." Crimson knowledge.

"I'm sorry. Your sister is beautiful."

"Say thank you Ivory."

"Thank you nice lady." They laughed. Sonic paid for the groceries and they went back to the car. Sonic put the groceries in the car and Crimson put Ivory in the car. She finished buckling up Ivory and went to help Sonic.

"No I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just get in the car. I have to put the buggy back."

"Okay." Crimson got in the car waiting for Sonic.

"Sissy... is scary face coming to the party?" Crimson chuckled.

"Yes Shadow is coming." Ivory pouted. Crimson laughed, but someone tapped the window. Crimson looked through the window and saw a brown hedgehog.

"Ivory stay in the car." Crimson got out the car.

"May I help you?" Crimson asked.

"No."

"Then if you excuse me." Crimson was about to get in but the hedgehog grabbed her arm.

"Let go."

"Sorry, but Dr. Eggman sent out a reward to bring you to him alive." Crimson was being dragged away from the car. She then kick him on his leg. He let go and Crimson started running towards the car. The hedgehog tackled her down, but she pushed him off. Ivory was screaming in the car. Crimson stood up but the hedgehog grabbed her.

"Leave me alone!" Sonic came out of the store and saw a hedgehog messing with Crimson.

"Hey. Leave her only." Sonic ran up to them and punched the hedgehog in the face. The hedgehog was on the ground. Crimson looked at her arm and saw a light bruise.

"You okay."

"Took you long enough!" She yelled.

"Sorry the cashier wanted to apologize about the whole couple thing. And what was with that hedgehog?"

"He said that Dr. Eggman has a reward on my head to bring me to him alive."

"Eggman really wants you that bad."

"You make him sound like a petafile." Sonic laughed.

"Lets go home." They both went to the car and Sonic drove off.

"Are you okay Ivory?" She nodded. Crimson turned back around and looked out the window. She began to rub her stomach.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Sonic asked.

"A little he tackle me to the ground pretty hard, but I'm fine."

"You postive." Crimson nodded. They made it back to the Tails workshop. Ivory got out the car and ran into the house. Crimson helped Sonic with the groceries. When they got in Tails was setting up the place.

"Hey Tails. Do you need help?" Crimson offered.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay call me if you need anything." Crimson went to help Sonic. After they were done Tails called them for help.

"What is it buddy? Sonic asked.

"Yes can you and Crimson go to the coolers from the back?"

"Sure Tails." Sonic and Crimson went to the back.

"Be careful it's slippery down here." Sonic warned. The started to look for the coolers. Crimson saw a light blue box.

"I think I found it." She yelled. Sonic came up behind her.

"Yeah this is it." They both began to pull. Crimson then slipped.

"That must have hurt."

"Shut up Sonic." Crimson got back up and continued to pull. They got the cooler out. Crimson started to wash it. Sonic and Tails went up stairs to find some CD's. During that time Tails been asking question.

"So do you love Crimson?"

"Yeah."

"What do love about her?" Sonic was trying to think of a good answer.

"She's an extraordinary hedgehog. No other girl can out beat her in my eyes."

"Well she's really has your heart, but if Scourge gets her he'll..."

"If he lays one finger on her I hurt him severely." Sonic said angrily.

"Okay Sonic. Calm down before Crimson her's you." Sonic did. Then the doorbell ranged.

"I got it." Crimson yelled. When she opened the door she saw the gang.

"Hey everyone. Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here." Blaze said.

"Where my Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Sonic is up stairs with Tails." Amy started run up stairs.

"Does she really love him?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, but she has no chance though." Shadow said.

"Why? Amy is a nice and a little annoying. Why wouldn't Amy have a chance?"

"Cause Sonic doesn't love her." Knuckles answered.

"Ouch!" They all walked in. Silver saw the bruise on Crimson's arm.

"Crimson what happened to your arm?" Everyone looked at her arm.

"A hedgehog told me that Eggman put a reward on me if anyone brings me to him alive, and that same hedgehog grabbed me pretty hard. He thought he would have a pretty good chance of getting me to Eggman."

"What happen to him?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic knocked him out I believe." Sonic then came downstair with Amy around his neck. Everyone laughed except for Crimson. Crimson saw Ivory on top of the stairs. Crimson walked passed everyone and up the stairs.

"What's wrong Ivory?" She pointed at Shadow.

"He's scary." Crimson chuckled.

"Give him a chance, and I promise if he hurts you I'll beat him up." Ivory looked at Shadow and back at Crimson.

"Okay." Ivory started walking down the stair.

"Hello everyone." Everyone said hey. Ivory then walked up to Shadow.

"Sowwy for calling you scary face Mr. Shadow." Shadow looked at Crimson and back at Ivory.

"It's okay." Ivory smiled and went to the television. Crimson came down.

"Are you happy now?" She asked Shadow.

"Yep." Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Okay all the girls things will be in my room and the boys will be in Sonic's room." Crimson walked to the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"I really don't know."

"Well you know that means lady's?"

"Girls talk." They all said in a union. All the boys rolled there eyes and went to Sonic's room. Crimson grabbed Ivory and sat her on her lap. The girls a walked up to her.

"Hey Crimson can we talk to you upstairs for a minutes?" Rouge asked.

"Okay. I'll be back Ivory." Crimson sat Ivory on the couch. She followed the girls up stair to her room. They all sat on her bed.

"Now Crimson what is wrong?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You been moping around since we got here." Crimson started to rub her hands.

"It's about the nightmare I had. It was about Ivory."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"It was dark. The only person I saw Ivory. I began to run towards her, but I never got any closer. Then Scourge came right behind her. He wrapped his hand around her neck. I begged him not to do anything to her, but he did. He snapped her neck." Crimson eyes started to water.

"So is that why your sad?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not sad, I'm scared."

"Scared that he will hurt Ivory." Crimson nodded.

"If anything happens to me can you please watch her for me?"

"We will, but lets not worry about that. Let's party." Crimson smiled a little. She called Ivory up stairs. When Ivory did they all put on there pajamas. Amy had on pink tank top and pink pajama pants, Blaze had on purple tank top and purple pajama pants, Rouge had on black tank top and black pajama pants, Ivory had on green onesie, and Crimson had on a solid white tank top and white pajama pant. The girls came down and saw the boys in there pajamas. They all had on white tee shirts, but different color pajama pants. Silver had on silver, Knuckles had on red, Shadow had on red and black, and Sonic had on blue.

"You feel a little better." Silver asked.

"Yeah." Crimson looked at Ivory who had her arms crossed.

"What's wrong Ivory?"

"I hate green." Everyone laughed. Tails came down with some CD's. Tails had on a white tee shirt and yellow pajama pants.

"I found some CD's that we had stored." Tails handed them to Sonic. He put one in the CD player. Everyone started to dance. Ivory got tired and sat on the couch. Crimson than sat by her.

"Are you tired?" Ivory nodded and yawned.

"Bedtime sleep head." Crimson picked her up and took her upstairs. Crimson tucked her in.

"Night Ivory." Ivory was already asleep. Crimson went back downstairs. The gang was sitting down in a circle.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing true or dare. Wanna play?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid to yes."

"Come on." Amy pulled her down next to her.

"You do know how to play right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah I do. That's why I don't want to play it."

"Don't worry. It will fun." Rouge said as she spend the bottle. It land on Silver.

"Truth or dare Silver?"

"Dare!" Rouge had a big smile on her face.

"7 minutes in heaven with Blaze." Silver groan. Blaze dragged him the clothes.

"Let's get this over with." Once they got in the closet they continued. Shadow spend the bottle and it landed on Crimson. He had a big grin on his face.

"Truth or dare?"

"Wipe that grin off your face. Truth."

"Is it true really true that you never ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. Not ever." Crimson spend the bottle. It landed on Knuckles.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm someone sounds confident. I dare you to tell Rouge how much you love her." His jaw dropped. Everyone laughed.

"I won't say it in front y'all."

"Then you to go in the back and Rouge will tell us if you did." Knuckles and Rouge walked in the back.

"Your evil. How did you know that Knuckles love Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I didn't." Everyone laughed.

"No I'm serious. Everyone stopped. Silver and Blaze came out of the closet.

"Enjoyed your dare." Sonic smirked.

"Shut up." Silver yelled.

"Where Knuckles and Rouge?" Blaze asked.

"Doing there dare." Crimson answered. Tail spun the bottle. It land on Sonic.

"Sonic Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tails had a smile on his face.

"I dare you to kiss Crimson on the cheek." Sonic blushed. Crimson threw a pillow at Tails.

"Let just get this over with." Crimson said angrily. Sonic then leaned and gave a peck on the cheek. Crimson didn't show any emotion.

"Have you been hanging around Shadow? He rarely shows emotion." Amy asked.

"No. Its like the kiss was for real." Crimson grabbed a pillow. Knuckles and Rouge came back.

"Did he tell you?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, and it was so sweet." Crimson rolled her eyes. Everyone was taking their turns of dare, but Crimson only said truth. The game got boring quickly. Sonic put in a movie, and Crimson get the snacks. Blaze and Silver was sitting on the floor together, Knuckles and Rouge was too. Crimson and Amy was sitting on one side of the couch, and Tails, Shadow and Sonic sat on the other side. Crimson got up during the movie.

"Where are going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to check on Ivory." Crimson went up stairs. She peeked in the room. Ivory somehow was sleeping on the wrong end of the bed. Crimson moved Ivory to the right side of the bed. Crimson kissed her forehead and went back downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Is Blaze and Rouge asleep?"

"Yeah. So is Silver and Knuckles."

"Amy help me bring Blaze and Rouge upstair." Amy grabbed Blaze and Crimson grabbed Rouge. It wasn't long till Sonic, Shadow, and Tails handed dragged Silver and Knuckles. Crimson laid Rouge on the left side, and Blaze on the foot of the bed.

"My going to turn in Crimson."

"Okay Amy." Amy laid next to Blaze. Crimson then decided to go to sleep. Sonic laid Knuckles and Silver on the foot of the bed. Tails left to his own room. Shadow yawned.

"I'm turning in." Shadow laided on the bed. Sonic was tired too, so he crawled on his side of the bed. Three hours later Crimson couldn't sleep. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made her a glass of water and leaded on the bar counter. It wasn't long till she felt a hand going down her back. Crimson turned her head and saw Sonic.

"Hey. Why are down here?"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"My friends snore really loud." Crimson laughed and turned back towards the window.

"Crimson why did you only said truth when we were playing the game?"

"I didn't feel like taking those chances."Sonic walked up closer to her.

"Then take this chance. Turn around." Crimson placed her cup down and turned around. Sonic lead in closer to her. He placed his hand on the counter bar so Crimson would escape.

"I dare you to kiss me... on my lips."

"I don't think I..."

"Just do it." Crimson hesitated, but she finally leaned in. Crimson lightly kissed him, but Sonic leaded in completely. Sonic slowly took his hands and wrapped them around Crimson. Crimson took her hands and grabbed Sonic's quills. Sonic then picked her up and sat her on the counter bar. Sonic licked her lips asking for entrance. Crimson's mouth opened slightly. Sonic slipped his tongue in her mouth. He was tasting every inch in Crimson mouth. Crimson moaned in pleasure. Sonic then glide his hand up her shirt, but Crimson stopped him. She pushed him back and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry that I went to far. I just..." Crimson put her finger on her mouth.

"It was a dare. Nothing more." She got off the counter and started to go up stairs. Sonic was about to grabbed her, when he did. Crimson turned her head towards him.

"Please let me go." She whispered. Sonic let her go, and watched her walk away.

'I'm so stupid.' Sonic told himself as he sat on the couch. Crimson went to Ivory's room. Crimson slide her back on the door. She touched her lips.

"I can't believe I kissed him, and he kissed me back." She whispered. She got up and laid next to Ivory.

'I wish mom and dad was here so they can me with this situation.' Crimson soon fell asleep. Outside the workshop Scourge saw Crimson and Sonic making out in the kitchen. He got angry and punched the tree.

'That hedgehog is ruining everything. Nobody touches what rightfully mine. I get her, and when I do you'll never see her again Sonic.' Scourge grinned.

**I hope that good. I do not own any Sega characters. Please follow, review, and/or favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The second battle

Crimson woked up late. She moved her arm trying to feel for Ivory, but she wasn't there. Crimson bolted out of bed and ran to her room and Sonic's room. No one was in them. She then ran to Tails room. She banged on the door till Tails opened it. He soon did.

"What wrong?"

"Where Ivory and the others?!" Crimson yelled.

"They went to get ice cream." Tails said tired.

"You gave Sonic's number?" Tails nodded and gave it to her. Crimson took the number and called it from the downstairs phone. The phone ranged.

"Hello."

"You asshole where's my sister?"

"Hey that wasn't called for. She right here give me a minute." Sonic gave the phone to Ivory.

"Sissy?"

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yep. We went out for ice cream. Isn't that good?."

"Yes that is great. Is anyone else with you and Sonic?"

"Yes everyone is here. Are you coming?"

"Sorry but no. I don't eat ice cream. Can you give the phone back to Sonic?'

"Yes. Love you sissy."

"Love you too." Ivory handed the phone back to Sonic.

"Hello." The phone hunged up.

"Ivory what was the last thing your sister said."

"Hand you the phone." Sonic closed his phone. Crimson was relieved the Ivory was okay, but mad at the others. She went upstairs and got dress. She put on green camouflage pants, a black long sleeves shirt, and black combat boots. Her hair was tied up in in a high ponytail. She grabbed the abandon laboratory address then went to Tails room.

"Tails... Tails I'm going out." She yelled from the door. She began to walk towards the stairs, but Tails stopped her.

"Wait. Here is extra cell phone. Are you sure you want to go only?"

"I'm not that weak Tails. I'll be back soon."

"But where are going?"

"To the abandoned laboratory."

"By foot?"

"Yeah." Tails grabbed her and dragged her in the garage. He turned on the lights and in the middle on the room was a black motorcycle.

"Take this. It will be easier to get around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just be careful."

"Thank Tails " Tail tossed her the keys and left. Crimson put the keys in the ignition and put the helmet. She slowly drove out the garage and to the street. After she got use to she drove to the abandoned laboratory. When she got the laboratory she braked the bike and walked in. The buildings looked like they were going to collapse. She walked in and started to look for a clue. She came upon a computer. She turned it on and started to look through files. She then found a flashdrive. She took it and plugged it up the the computer. One file popped up.

"The lightning bow?" Crimson clicked on it. It said that the lighting bow helps the wielder use there powers. Crimson added some more files to the flash drive. After she was done she destroyed the computer. She took the flash drive and put it in her pocket. She then saw a big chest. She walked up to it. She wiped the dust off and saw a lightning bolt sign on it. She found a keyhole.

"This chest need a key." Crimson then started to fiddled with her necklace. She looked at it her necklace and saw that it had a key on it. She took it off and put in the keyhole.

"Perfect fit." She turned it and opened the chest. Inside was a white bow. Crimson picked up. She looked inside again the find any arrow, but there wasn't any. She pulled on the sting and a lightning arrow appeared. She stopped and the arrow disappered.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Wow indeed." Crimson turned around and saw Scourge standing by the doorway.

"Stay away from me!" Crimson yelled. Scourge walked up towards her. Crimson pulled on the string.

"Stay away from me."

"Go ahead shoot!" Scourge continued to walk towards her.

"I'm not joking, stay away!" Crimson shot a warning shot near his head.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the guts to."

"Your right. But I do have the guts to hurt you." Crimson ran up to him and kicked him in the face. She took that opportunity to run. Scourge chased her down the hallway. He tackled Crimson on the ground. He slapped Crimson in the face. He then pulled out a knife. Scourge cut deep into Crimson side. Crimson didn't scream in pain.

"You really know how to hold your tongue. Let see if I can make you scream." Scourge smirked. Sonic and the gang made it back to Tails workshop.

"Tails were back." Sonic yelled.

"Okay." Ivory ran upstairs to find her sister. She came back downstairs with a worried face.

"I can't find sissy."

"She's probably outside." They all went outside, but still didn't find her.

"Tails. Where's Crimson?" Knuckles asked.

"She left." He answered.

"To where?" Rouge asked.

"To the abandon laboratory."

"Why would she go by herself?" Sonic asked.

"To blow off some steam. You did made her worried this morning. She was really upset because no one told her that y'all was going to taking Ivory. You guys know that she doesn't like Ivory out of her site." They all felt guilty.

"Do you know when she will be back?" Blaze asked.

"Later. If I were y'all I would start figuring out how to apologize to her." Tails left everyone only. Scourge was about to cut Crimson's stomach again, but she got her foot under him and kicked him off. She got up and ran outside. Scourge soon followed. Crimson then pulled the bows sting and aimed at the building. She released the string and the arrow hit the building. The building started to collapse. Crimson got on her bike and drove back to Tails workshop. The gang was all sitting in the living room. Sonic looked outside and saw thunder clouds.

"Crimson need to hurry up and get here before it rains."

"Yeah, but what was so important about that laboratory anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"She did said that her mom told her to go there but for what reason I don't know." Then all of sudden it started to rain. Everyone sat in the living room for about an hour. Then they heard the garage door open. They all went to the garage and saw Crimson drive in. She took the helmet off and held the side of her stomach.

"Crimson can we talk to you?" She looked up and saw the others. She got off the bike and went inside passing the others. She started to look for Tails. When she found him she handed him the flash drive and the lightning bow.

"What is this?" Crimson didn't answer.

"Crimson what is this?" Tails asked again.

"I-It hurts wh-when I-I talk."

"Crimson your not making any sense. What hurts?" Crimson slowly moved her hand away from the side of her stomach. Tails saw blood and her hand and saw blood seeping out of her shirt.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Tails it's not a big deal."

"Crimson you have a deep cut on the sided of your stomach and your saying that it's not a big deal. Just sit down in the chair. I'll be back." Crimson sat on the chair with her elbow on her knee, and her head resting in her hands. Tails came back with the others and the first aid kit.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Are you going to tell them or am I going to have to?" Tails asked Crimson. Crimson sighed and slowly moved her hand away from her stomach. She showed them the blood that was on her hands.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"It hurts to talk." Tail grabbed some bandages and medicines. He started to clean her wounded. After he wrapped it in the bandage around her stomach, everyone want to know what happened.

"Scourge attacked me at the abandoned laboratory."

"So what is this?" Tails grabbed the bow and flash drive.

"The flash drive has some files about the power of lighting, and that's the lighting bow." Tails pulled the string, but nothing happened.

"Where there arrow's with this?"

"No. Lets me see it." Tails had in the Crimson. She pulled the string and a lighting arrow appeared. She then slowly released it.

"Only I can use it."

"What is it suppose to do?" Blaze asked.

"Help the wielder use their powers. For what reason I don't know." Crimson saw Ivory at the door.

"Come here Ivory." Ivory walked towards Crimson.

"Did you have fun today?" Ivory nodded.

"That's good. Now go watch t.v. I'll be there in a minute." Ivory smiled and ran to the living room.

"Next time you take my sister anywhere you better tell me." Crimson's made everyone jump.

"We're sorry. You were sleeping so peacefully, so none of us didn't bother you." Silver said.

"Again next time you better tell me." Crimson crossed her legs.

"Well next time don't go anywhere on your own." Sonic said. Crimson glared at him.

"Well, um Crimson you said that the flash drive has more files about the power of lighting?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Crimson took the lighting bow and went to the living room with Ivory. She sat on the couch. Everyone followed and sat near her. Crimson then had a headache.

'You must stop the gates from opened, or else everyone will die.'

'Who are you and why are you doing this?'

'My name isn't important, but I'm doing this because it's your duty to protect mankind.' Her headache stopped.

"Ivory... how do you feel about hang out with Cream for awhile?"

"I don't mind." She was still watching t.v.

"Tails! Can I use your computer?"

"Yeah." Crimson got up and went to the back. She plugged in the flash drive and started to look for anything about a gate. One of the files said 'The gate of Hades'. She clicked on it. It's said that the lightning bow can open and close the gates. If it opened the all of the Hades monster will be unleashed on the world. The gates can be close permanently if the wielder is willing to gives their life for the world.

"Is this the reason why Eggman wants the power of lightning?" Crimson continued looking through files. Sonic came right behind her. She turned around and saw Sonic.

"Hey. Everyone left and I took Ivory to bed."

"Thank you, and can you call Cream and ask her can she watch Ivory for a few day for me?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing?"

"I think I know why Eggman wants the power of lightning." She explained to him about The gate of Hades.

"But Eggman can't use it." Sonic said.

"I know and there is no way that I'm going to opening the gates of Hades." Crimson turned off the computer. She stretched her arms.

"I'm going to bed." Crimson walked out the room.

"Crimson!" Sonic ran behind her."I've been thinking about this for awhile, but when this whole thing is over what are you going to do."

"I don't know, but good question." Crimson continued walking upstairs. Sonic was soon right behind her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Crimson stopped at her door.

"Well after Ivory is at Cream's place... nothing."

"Well then would you mind going on a date with me?" Crimson frozed.

"A date."

"Yeah. You and me and no one else." Crimson hesitated a nodded.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Sonic kissed her on her cheek, and walked to his room. Crimson went inside of her room. She went to her bed and grabbed the phone that Tails gave her. She looked through the contacts. She saw Rouge's name. She pressed call and waited till Rouge answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Rouge."

"Crimson. How did you get this number?"

"Tails gave me a phone that had everyones number."

"Oh. So why did you call?"

"Sonic asked me on a date."

"Yeah I know." Crimson was surprised.

"How?"

"This morning he told us that he was going to asked you out."

"How did Amy take it?"

"She wanted to hurt you, but she saw that you were already hurt." Crimson placed her hand on the side of her stomach.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Sonic's not going to bite... I think."

"That's not helping."

"I'm just playing, but just be yourself. Thats the number one thing he likes about you."

"Okay. Thank you Rouge."

"No problem. Tell me how it went tomorrow."

"I will."

"Night Crimson."

"Night Rouge." Crimson hunged up the phone. She went to take a shower. After taking a shower without getting the bandage wet. She went to sleep.

**I hope this was good. I'm working on several different stories, if I don't update this story then check out my other stories. I do not own any Sega Characters. Please Review, follow, a favorite.**


End file.
